


DUCKS AHOY!

by kisahawklin



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathtubs, Crack, Crossover, Gen, McShep Match Challenge 2011, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubber duckie crossover crack. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DUCKS AHOY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A prize for hoktauri for best commenter in McShep Match 2011 - from all the participants in the fest (which includes you... hm... that's a little incestuous...), thanks for your many wonderful comments!

*****

"DUCKS AHOY," said the giant, booming voice.

John looked up just in time to avoid being run over by the ship. Rodney was not so lucky, and the wave sent him floating off to the side of the tub.

"Rodney!" John called, twisting around and paddling against the wake. Rodney turned in a graceful arc and surveyed the ship. There was a tiny man standing at the wheel; he had a red bandanna and flashing gold teeth in a humorless smile.

"Pirate," John said, and started splashing the ship with all his might. Rodney joined in for a while, but the ship was bigger than they were, and it kept making waves that scattered them around the tub.

"Go for the windows," Rodney yelled. "If we get enough water inside the ship, it will go down."

John aimed for the windows, and sure enough, after a few good shots, the ship started listing to the side and eventually sank to the bottom. "We did it!" John cried, swimming over to Rodney for a victory bump.

"At the expense of a lot of water," Rodney said, looking around. "I'd say we've lost at least six inches of water – probably outside the tub."

"BOO," a big voice said, this one exasperated. "SUCH A MESS!"

Boo giggled, and John and Rodney exchanged a smile. The plug was pulled and John and Rodney swirled back and forth in the draining water, settling at the bottom of the tub next to the new ship and her captain.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow at your service," the pirate said. "Never seen finer ducksmanship. My hat's off to you."

His hat was off to them – it was lying next to the ship, on the bottom of the tub.

In the next moment, they were all picked up with a giant gust of wind that sounded like a sigh and settled onto a fluffy white towel. "YOU BROKE CAPTAIN JACK," the voice said, as large hands tried to put his hat back on.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Boo cried, and John's heart went out to her. Jack didn't seem flustered, though, and he gave them a salute as he was taken away and they were left on the towel with his ship.

"I've always wanted a pirate ship," John said, and Rodney rolled his eyes and burrowed closer to John in the warm towel.


End file.
